Naruto Thirteen 2
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: A hero returns and a world rejoices. However, a darker force is stirring, seeking revenge on the one that sealed it. Sequl to Naruto Thirteen(Obviously) All pairings the same.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. Finally got around to this, sorry I got sidetracked.

* * *

><p>Rift<p>

"Where is he?" Tsunade questioned.

"We don't know," Minato replied, voice tired from many, many nights up, comforting his wife as she wept. "Like the others he's just gone."

Tsunade nodded looking out the window and sighed.

_We need you Naruto,_ Tsunade thought.

It had been more than a year since the Suzu Key and Seal had been unleashed and the dark force within set on the world. More than a year since Naruto had died stopping the force. Kushina still spent every night weeping for her lost son and several others, both from the Hidden Leaf and from the allies Naruto had brought it, were hard pressed to go a single day without thinking of their fallen hero. The worst of all, however, was Hinata. She spent every day in her room, silent and deaf to the world, little more than a hollow shell. But the battle had been far from the end of the Shinobi world's trouble.

A month had passed in peace and mourning following the battle and Naruto's death. Then, rifts between this dimension and another began to open, each one coming along with a fog bank about a fourth the size of Konoha. The rifts always opened somewhere near a shinobi village, great or otherwise, and always attracted several shinobi to investigate. Each time, the rift would close and leave almost no sign of the shinobi that had gone into the fog.

"Who's missing?" Tsunade sighed. "Anyone we know?"

"Temujin and Shizuka are both missing," Minato began holding up a list. "Lady Shion has gone missing, Lady Ryuzetsu is missing-"

"Lady Ryuzetsu?" Tsunade questioned.

"Oh right," Minato smirked. "I forgot to tell you about that. Remember how Kusagakure was made into a Great Shinobi Village as thanks for helping during the war? Well Ryuzetsu was named the first Kusakage."

"I see," Tsunade nodded. "Anyone else?"

"Karin Uzumaki and Ameyuri Ringo," Minato finished. "Along with them is a very long list of others but those are the ones we would recognize most easily, thanks to Naruto."

"How're the defenses?" Tsunade sighed.

"The Uchiha have finally finished forming the new Konoha Special Forces," Minato stated. "Shisui Uchiha commands it. Itachi has finished reforming Root and has also rejoined ANBU, mostly. Kurama still guards our outer borders and Fu is waiting for orders. The last I heard, the rest of the Jinchuriki all returned to their villages."

Tsunade nodded just as the door opened. Both Hokage turned to looked and their eyes widened. Temujin and Shizuka both stepped through and closed the door.

"Minato, please go get Hinata, she needs to hear what we have to say," Temujin stated.

Minato nodded, standing and teleporting away, returning a moment later with startled Hinata.

"I'm sorry but I think you should hear this," Minato apologized.

Hinata looked around then sighed and sat down in one of the chairs, staring at the floor.

"Welcome back Temujin," Hinata said almost mechanically. "Welcome back Shizuka."

"Thank you," Temujin said, eyes betraying the sympathy he felt.

"So, where have you been?" Minato questioned.

"I have no idea," Temujin admitted. "I remember that when the fog appeared, we both thought we felt that thing's chakra. So we went to investigate. But, the fog was thick. You could barely se five feet, just barely enough room to fight. The rift was this massive jagged opening, kind of shaped like a box but not quite with nothing but darkness inside. And there were these...things, coming through."

"What kinds of things?" Minato questioned reaching for a scroll containing over a dozen reports about creatures in the fog.

"We're not really sure," Temujin shrugged. "Shizuka saw spiders standing about level with my chest and I saw Master Haidos. A lot of him."

"Haido?" Tsunade questioned.

"Our best guess is that they take the form of whatever the viewer fears the most," Temujin explained.

"That would explain these reports," Minato stated. "There are at least a dozen here and each one talks about creatures in the fog. The thing is, they're all different. This one's about scorpions, this one's living corpses, this one is over a dozen giant praying mantises. They all get stranger with every one. The weirdest thing is, the damage that is left from the fights is stated to match a fight with something the viewer fought in a couple of them."

"Sounds about right," Temujin nodded. "Anyway, we started out fighting the things, and did pretty well at it. They were strong but not overly so. Anyway, their main advantage was that there were hundreds. Just as we started to be overwhelmed, we got help."

"Who?" Minato questioned.

"We couldn't be sure," Temujin stated. "We only caught a glimpse before he drew the creatures into the fog and away from us. From what we saw, it was...a shinobi with spiky blond hair and black clothing wielding kunai with prongs on the base."

Hinata's head nearly disconnected from her spine in its rush to stare at Temujin.

"Like I said," Temujin winced. "We only caught a glimpse and couldn't be sure. After the creatures finally stopped, the rift sucked all three of us in and when me and Shizuka woke up again, we were in the forest about two miles East of here. Finding the Hidden Leaf was a coincidence.

"I see," Minato nodded. "The others may have wound up somewhere else as well."

"Lord Hokages!" Itachi shouted sprinting into the room. "Rift!"

Everyone in the room sprinted out of the building and followed Itachi to the site of the rift where a thick fog was situated. The wind did nothing to remove the fog and was nearly nonexistent inside the fog. Hinata pulled ahead of the others, even passing Itachi in her haste. When they slid to a stop, the rift was wide open and the fog was spreading from inside. Minato walked to the front of the group, standing beside Itachi as they watched it in silence.

"Oh God," Hinata gasped holding a hand over her mouth as Temujin and Shizuka both paled.

"What?" Minato questioned.

"It's...Naruto," Hinata breathed, tears streaming down her face. "He's...he's dead!"

"What?" Minato questioned.

"She sees undead Narutos," Itachi guessed. "It makes sense."

"Where?" Minato questioned. "I don't see anything."

"Look out!" Itachi shouted just as Hinata stepped past them, grabbing a kunai from Itachi and blocking what she saw as a slash from an undead Naruto's kunai.

"There's nothing there," Minato stated.

"Throw a punch one foot in front of me," Hinata instructed.

Minato complied and clamped his mouth shut as his fist connected with something hard enough to nearly break his bones. He staggered away, holding his hand and looked around. Itachi, Tsunade, Temujin, and Shizuka, were all fighting but he saw nothing.

"Pick something to be afraid of!" Itachi shouted.

A moment later, Minato was seeing a sea of man-sized Kuramas.

"Oh my God!" Minato gaped. "That's a lot of Nine-tails!"

"Oh that's not a good idea," Itachi sighed. "The damage is the same as the viewed combatants, remember?"

Minato cursed and thought for a moment before the Kuramas turned into a mixture of Orochimarus and Madaras. Just as it happened, Hinata's kunai was slashed away from her by the creature she was facing. She stumbled back and tripped, landing hard on her back and sitting up as the creature raised its weapon, whatever it actually was.

"Naruto!" Hinata screamed instinctively, squeezing her eyes shut.

And then, the blade came down.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Blast From the Past<p>

The creature's blade flashed as it descended before blood flew into the air. Everyone froze, staring in wide-eyed shock as the creature backed away, Hinata falling forward and crashing to the ground. The creature unleashed an unearthly shriek and the rest all surged forward. They all stopped and backed away as black flames burst to life in front of them. Itachi blinked then spun around as Sasuke sprinted over.

"Thought you guys could use some help," Sasuke stated. "Shizuka, take Hinata back to the village."

Before she could, a group of three creatures leapt at Hinata. Before anyone could react, three glowing green kunai flew out of the fog and killed them before a deafening roar bellowed from somewhere in the fog.

"What is that?" Minato began as Hinata stirred, looking up just as a swarm of Chakra Chains shot out of the fog smashing and killing creatures right and left. Then, the chains began to spin, seeming to chase each other before twisting together and binding to form a massive serpentine dragon out of Chakra Chains.

"Is that...a Chakra Chain Dragon?" Minato blinked.

"No one can do that," Itachi blinked.

"Kushina says that no Uzumaki has ever had a strong enough Kekkei Genkai," Minato said eye widening. "No one except..."

"Naruto," Hinata breathed, barely able to make a sound.

"Sorry I'm late," Naruto apologized, walking out of the fog, the dragon extending from his right shoulder and fighting the creatures as he walked over to Hinata, placing a hand on her shoulder and using Medical Ninjutsu to heal her wound.

The moment she was healed, she sat up, slapping him across the face before grabbing his collar and pulling him into the single most passionate kiss he had ever had. He kissed her back happily for a moment before pulling away as a creature smashed his dragon aside. It charged at Naruto and Hinata but a glowing green kunai formed behind his shoulder and then shot at the creature, driving itself through the creature's throat and into another's skull, the dragon returning to the fight.

"Sorry I've been gone so long," Naruto sighed.

"Naruto..." Minato breathed. "How are you...here?"

"I have that freak I got sealed up with to thank," Naruto spat. "How long's it been here?"

"More than a year," Minato stated.

"I thought so," Naruto nodded. "Same timeframe as inside the Shinigami. Except, in there, there's no such thing as dying. I'm sure your clone remembers that."

"He did," Minato nodded.

"Well, I spent the first month fighting that freak," Naruto stated. "No death means no holding back, on both sides. The inside of the Shinigami is a dark and dismal alternate dimension. In there, expending chakra continuously will increase your chakra reserves rapidly but will in no way harm you. So after a month of constant all-out warfare, I'm not sure how strong I am now. Either way, these creatures are something he created while fighting me. I see their true form and, your worst fear is a blessing."

"You managed to hold your own for a year?" Sasuke gaped.

"Hell no," Naruto snorted. "The amount of power he had before I sealed him was him conserving energy. During that month we were fighting, I saw him use up to fifty percent of his total power. At one percent he was as strong as when we all fought him together. I couldn't hurt him, ever. After that month, we both understood we were wasting our time. But boy was it fun and satisfying to do it. But in the end, he decided he had better things to do and skipped to sixty percent of his power, tearing a rift between our dimension and the dimension inside the Shinigami. The same rifts that you've likely got reports about. I noticed and slipped through before he could stop me, arriving in time to help Temujin and Shizuka fight these things. However, when we finished, the Forbidden, the freak sealed inside the Shinigami, used his power to suck all three of us in. He then opened another rift. I went through and sent both of you out through it. This time, however, Ryuzetsu got pulled through. Then Shion, and a hundred others. Karin and Ameyuri I managed to get free already, Ryuzetsu being the last one I know of alive inside. She'll get free soon though."

"Where are Karin and Ameyuri?" Minato interrupted just as the dragon was pinned and Naruto sent a barrage of kunai to free it and the remaining creatures fled.

"Scattered," Naruto stated. "I'll find them later. For now, the important part is, inside, he still has limitless energy, I do not while I'm on this side of the rift. He creates those things from his raw chakra. they're relatively weak, especially since they come from him, but he can create endless floods of them. The rifts are at fifty five percent of his power."

"So?" Tsunade questioned.

"So at a hundred, he'd kill the Shinigami and free himself entirely," Naruto stated simply. "The rifts are essentially gashes from the Shinigami's stomach to the outside world."

"Gross," Sasuke stated just as a strong wind started up, pushing them all toward the rift.

Naruto grabbed Hinata just as she slipped, holding her agains him with his left arm as the Chakra Chain Dragon separated into individual chains, securing the others and himself as he held his right hand out to Sasuke.

"I'll need to borrow your power for this," Naruto stated.

Sasuke held a hand over Naruto's and a Rasenshuriken with lightning racing around the inside formed, this time with miniature Chakra Chain Dragons spinning around the outside.

"This is one parasitic partnership I'm ending," Naruto stated hurling the Rasenshuriken into the rift where it briefly illuminated a pair of glowing red eyes and pitch black snout before it exploded between the eyes, a horrible shrieking roar emanating from the thing as Chakra Chains shot out of the explosion, binding the thing in place as the rift closed, the fog clearing in seconds.

"Is it over?" Sasuke questioned.

"For the moment," Naruto nodded. "Now, we need to head back to the Hokage's office so we can talk. I need to file a year's worth of reports."

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Equipping<p>

Naruto stepped into the weapon store, three hours after the rift had closed and the owner nearly fainted.

"Naruto!" the owner gasped. "You're...alive!"

Naruto grinned and nodded before turning and walking down one of the aisles. After his sword had broken against the Forbidden's skin, he had been left with nothing but his kunai. That was all well and good, but he had come to love swords. He almost felt naked without them.

As he walked, he eyed every sword and knife on every shelf. He saw absolutely nothing he liked. He sighed and left the shop, the owner feeling slightly let down but still rushing out to spread the news.

"I don't suppose I have any weapons left," Naruto asked Hinata hopefully.

"No sorry," Hinata smiled. "I'm sure the others would be happy to give you theirs."

"No," Naruto sighed. "I'm good. Where's Temujin?"

"He went to train outside the village with Shizuka," Hinata stated.

Naruto nodded and turned, making his way that way with Hinata following.

"I thought you could sense chakra," Hinata checked.

"I can but I figured I shouldn't incase they were up to something I didn't want to see," Naruto stated.

Hinata nodded and wrapped her arms around Naruto, as she had done every so often since he got back, as if making sure he was still real.

"I'm sorry about what I did," Naruto apologized as they walked. "Had there been any other way to stop it..."

"I know," Hinata smiled. "I know you would have taken any other way out. That's the only reason you're still alive. For now, I'm just happy you're back."

"Of course," Naruto smiled. "I had a promise to keep didn't I?"

Hinata smiled and kissed him before resting her head on his shoulder. After a few more minutes, they reached the field and found Temujin and Shizuka both breathing heavily and leaning against a tree, craters and fractured ground filling the clearing.

"Hey...Naruto," Temujin panted. "You here...for you...swords?"

"Keep them," Naruto smiled. "I've got something to show you from one of the rifts."

"What's that?" Temujin questioned.

"Remember how we sealed the mine and destroyed it?" Naruto questioned.

"I do," Temujin nodded. "Tell me it didn't get sealed inside the Shinigami."

"Thankfully no," Naruto assured him. "However, one of the rifts was was at the site of the mine."

"So?" Temujin questioned.

Naruto held up a Gelel stone and Temujin's eyes widened.

"Is that, a Stone of Gelel?" Temujin gasped.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. "I found it in the ruins of the temple or whatever it was. Think you can do your thing?"

"Sure," Temujin nodded and walked over, taking the Gelel stone for a moment before handing it back, the stone fusing with Naruto's hand as the one Temujin was carrying had.

Instead of the usual symbol, however, the kanji for "mine" disappeared.

"Mine?" Naruto blinked before his eyes widened. "I'm...the mine now?"

"Impossible," Temujin breathed.

Naruto held out his hand and a Gelel Stone rose out of it, the symbol on the back of his hand never wavering. He and Temujin exchanged a worried look for a moment before a grin spread across Naruto's.

"What?" Temujin questioned.

"I'm the Mine of Gelel," Naruto grinned. "Which means..."

He formed a pair of spectral swords and grinned, both were the same as when he had had his first Stone of Gelel in his hand except were much stronger. He gripped both handles and his grin spread as a Chakra Chain Dragon shot out of his right shoulder, landing in front of him on its front feet, technically its only feet, and Naruto climbed on. Sure enough, the dragon rose into the air, roaring and Naruto cheered swinging his sword over his head.

"What are you so happy about?" Temujin shouted.

Naruto landed and let the dragon and swords fade then grinned at Temujin.

"I can revive the dead, heal, and use my Kekkei Genkai at full strength again," Naruto grinned. "I'm ecstatic. Plus, now I can crete Gelel Stones for you to place in others, like this one."

He tossed the stone he had formed to Temujin and Temujin turned to Shizuka as Naruto grew another out of his hand. A moment later, both Shizuka and Hinata had symbols matching the one on Temujin's chest glowing on their right hands. Naruto grinned again but then let it fade.

"What's wrong?" Temujin questioned.

"I still don't have a weapon," Naruto sighed. "Shit. I've put it off long enough. I have to go see Mom. I'll see you later Hinata."

"If she doesn't kill you," Hinata smiled before kissing him. "Hurry back."

Naruto nodded and teleported away, glad his father had the teleportation seals still. Finally he reached the outside of his house, opening the door and stepping inside, closing it after himself.

"I'm home!" Naruto called and within seconds there was a screaming mass of red hair and tears crushing him to death in a hug. "I missed you too Mom."

"Missed you!?" Kushina shrieked standing up and grabbing him by the collar. "You DIED! Do you have any idea how I felt? How we all felt? Don't you dare do something like that ever again!"

"I won't," Naruto promised. "I promise I'll never do that again."

"Good," Kushina sighed smiling and hugging him again. "Oh, and you're grounded until the day you die."

"Mom, it's trying to break out of the Shinigami," Naruto stated. "That's how I came back. I have to stop it."

"It's...Kushina began then sighed and nodded. "Okay. Just be careful."

"I will," Naruto smiled. "I promise."

Kushina nodded and Naruto left the house, finding Hinata at the top of the Hokage Monument.

"Remember when we used to be able to come up here without worrying about the world being destroyed?" Hinata spoke up as he appeared beside her.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. "Back then I was still trying to figure out how I felt about you."

Hinata smiled and leaned on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Dad told me what you were like while I was gone," Naruto informed her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't...I'm sorry I had to put you through that."

Hinata shook slightly and he looked over, noticing she was sobbing. He pulled her into his lap, hugging her as he rocked back and forth slightly, running a hand over her hair as she sobbed into his chest. After an hour, she managed to stop and Naruto wrapped his arms around her again, still rocking.

"I'm not going anywhere ever again," Naruto promised.

Hinata nodded and Naruto kissed the top of her head. She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder as they sat in peace. Naruto looked down and grinned, nudging Hinata and pointing. At the bottom of the Hokage Monument, most of the village was gathering to see if the rumors were true. A moment later, the entirety of the Konoha 11, with the obvious exception of Kiba, was standing behind them, Sasuke in the front.

"Told you so," Sasuke grinned.

"You are back!" Tenten cheered as a massive cheer rose from the crowd at the bottom who had finally decided it was actually Naruto. "How?"

"The thing is breaking out of the Shinigami's stomach," Naruto stated. "That's what the rifts are."

"I see," Neji nodded. "Then why are you sitting up here instead of finding a way to stop him?"

"Two reasons," Naruto stated. "One, I just barely got back after more than a year of fighting the thing in a realm where there's infinite energy, no death, and therefore infinite pain. I need a break. And two, I'm spending some very much overdue time with Hinata."

"Fair enough," Neji nodded.

"I do hope you've already gone to see your mother," Ino spoke up.

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "I have. Now, do any of you know a place for me to get a new sword? Or ten?"

"Try us," Suigetsu spoke up, appearing off to one side, Mangetsu on the other.

"Hello Suigetsu," Naruto smiled. "I can't tell you where she is, I don't know. However, I'll be going to find her soon."

"And I'm coming with you," Suigetsu stated. "By the reports we've gotten, I'm sure that Omoi will want to as well."

Naruto nodded standing and helping Hinata up.

"Let me have my sword back and we'll leave now," Naruto offered and Suigetsu held out the Sword of Kusanagi.

Naruto grinned taking it and attaching it to the strap on his Jinchuriki uniform where he had kept his swords before. Then, he teleported himself, Hinata, and Suigetsu all to the gate. The moment he arrived, Kurama crashed down in front of him.

"There you are," Kurama growled. "Why, pray tell, didn't you come to reseal me?"

"Because you got your freedom finally," Naruto stated. "I wasn't going to take that away from you."

"Just seal me already," Kurama growled.

Naruto grinned and nodded, extending chakra chains and forming multiple hand seals before pulling Kurama into the open seal still waiting inside Naruto. He closed the seal, keeping Kurama inside his body then entered his Mindscape, using Chakra Chains to separate Kurama from his chakra again before reopening the seal.

"Good to have you back Kurama," Naruto smiled.

He returned to the real world as Fu arrived.

"Hey Naruto," Fu smiled. "I see you got your Tailed Beast back."

"I did," Naruto nodded. "For now, though, I need you guarding the village, same as the other Jinchuriki with their respective villages. When I need you all, I'll summon you."

Fu nodded then unrolled her scroll and summoned Samehada from inside it.

"He's got a present for you," Fu smiled. "We did our best to find the pieces. We think it turned out pretty well."

"What did," Naruto blinked just before Samehada opened his mouth and regurgitated three sword grips.

Naruto grinned to himself, pulling out Temujin's, the Garian Sword, and the sword he had gotten from Jiraiya.

"You fixed them," Naruto grinned inspecting the Garian Sword and Temujin's, seeing them flawlessly repaired and fully functional again. "Thank you, so much."

Fu nodded and Naruto teleported away, finding Temujin and grinning as Temujin noticed him.

"What now?" Temujin questioned before seeing his old sword in Naruto's hand. "No way, it's fixed?"

"And yours again, if I can have mine back," Naruto grinned.

Temujin wordlessly connected the Double-Edged Swords and tossed them to Naruto before catching his own sword again and grinning.

"I missed this thing," Temujin grinned. "Good luck on your trip."

Naruto nodded and teleported back, putting his swords back in their respective places and smiling.

"Ready?" Suigetsu smirked.

"Yes, yes I am," Naruto smiled. "Finally."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes and they all turned and began walking away. They had several people to find and would not be back until they had.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Generational Battle<p>

Naruto stepped out of the trees and watched the fog in silence. Their group had been heading toward where Naruto sensed Ameyuri's chakra but had had to stop because of the rift before them.

"How far is she?" Suigetsu questioned.

"About three miles," Naruto stated. "Good luck. And don't try to take her swords if she has them."

"I won't," Suigetsu promised.

He sprinted sideways around the fog as Naruto and Hinata sprinted into it. Suigetsu ran as fast as he could and soon slid to a stop as he saw Ameyuri standing in the distance, holding the katana she had taken from Omoi so long ago. She grinned, eyes completely white, and slashed the sword, an arc of lightning shooting off of it.

Suigetsu cursed and drove Kubikiribocho into the ground, pushing off of the pommel and throwing himself into the air, lightning hitting the sword and shooting into the air from the pommel, missing by less than a foot. Suigetsu flipped over and drew Kabutowari, swinging the axe at Ameyuri. She sidestepped it, the axe smashing into the ground before Suigetsu smashed the mallet into Ameyuri's stomach, launching her away. She landed on her feet, slashing twice and sending two more lightning arcs at Suigetsu, this time in an "X".

Suigetsu dove sideways out of the way before sprinting at Ameyuri and hurling Kabutowari, the weapon spinning through the air, the axe blade facing backward to its spin, removing the threat of it killing Ameyuri. She leapt into the air but the weapon wrapped around both feet, knocking her over. She struggled to unwind it as Suigetsu sprinted forward, kicking her sword away.

Just as he arrived, she pulled the weapon off and smashed the mallet into the side of his head before throwing the weapon aside and sprinting, drawing a kunai. Suigetsu leapt to his feet, dodging sideways from the knife, seeing electricity coursing along the blade, and shoved her away before leaping back and grabbing Kabutowari as she grabbed her sword. They turned toward each other again and Suigetsu griped the axe's grip in reverse grip in his right hand and began spinning the mallet around like a flail.

"Please don't do this Ameyuri," Suigetsu pleaded.

Ameyuri grinned again and slashed the sword, sending an arc of lightning at Suigetsu who smashed the mallet into the ground, breaking chunks of it into the air, blocking the lightning before beginning to smash the chunks at Ameyuri. She slashed all of them out of the air before driving her sword at Suigetsu, firing a bolt of lightning. Suigetsu dove out of the way, glad the bolt was barely at a thousandth a real bolt's speed. He stood, charging forward and swinging the mallet in a blur at Ameyuri. She blocked the attack, her sword stopping the mallet and electricity shooting through the metal and into Suigetsu's hand, blasting him away.

He landed on his back, groaning and looking at Ameyuri as she slashed her sword, an arc of lightning flying through the air at him much to fast for him to avoid. Just before it hit, Omoi appeared between the two, slashing both of his Thunderswords through the arc and destroying it, reducing it to little more that a static charge in the air.

"Ameyuri," Omoi pleaded. "Snap out of it. Or you'll be fighting me."

Ameyuri stared at him for a moment before the white of her eyes faded, leaving them their normal color. She looked around at the damage before looking to Suigetsu and dropped her sword, covering her mouth in shock.

"Suigetsu," Ameyuri breathed. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop. I couldn't control myself."

"It's alright," Suigetsu grunted pushing himself up as Omoi hugged Ameyuri who had begun to cry. "Um, I'm fine. There's no need to cry."

"Suigetsu!" Naruto spoke up appearing beside them. "Um, what's going on? We sensed a fight."

"Ameyuri was being manipulated," Suigetsu stated. "She kicked my ass then Omoi showed up and saved me before Ameyuri snapped out of it and just started crying."

"Wow," Naruto blinked. "Softened up a lot hasn't she?"

"What was that!?" Ameyuri screeched.

"Nothing," Naruto said.

"Welcome back Naruto," Omoi spoke up, stepping back from Ameyuri. "I'm glad you're alive."

"Good to see you too," Naruto nodded. "You okay Ameyuri? Suigetsu?"

"Sore but I'll live," Suigetsu stated.

"My stomach hurts," Ameyuri stated. "What happened?"

"I had to use Kabutowari to fight you so I used the mallet rather than the axe," Suigetsu apologized. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Ameyuri smiled. "You didn't kill me so...And yes Naruto, Omoi has gone a long way toward making me a wuss."

"Or human," Naruto snorted. "If you two don't mind, we could use your help finding the rest of the missing people. There're still a few."

"Sure," Omoi nodded.

"I'll help," Ameyuri agreed.

"Just to make sure, do we happen to have earplugs?" Suigetsu questioned.

"No," Naruto sighed rolling his eyes. "Come on. We've gt places to be. Ryuzetsu is closest."

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Having Fun<p>

Naruto stood, looking away from the camp as he sensed Ryuzetsu's chakra spike. There was something off. Someone seemed to be attacking her.

"Guys!" Naruto shouted. "Get up! Ryuzetsu's fighting!"

Everyone understood the problem with that and scrambled out of their tents, grabbing their weapons and sprinted after Naruto. After about five minutes, they sprinted into a massive clearing and slowed to a stop. Ryuzetsu, Shion, and Karin were all there. As were over a dozen other shinobi from most of the Shinobi Villages. The weird part was, Ryuzetsu was fighting against them all, even Shion was fighting.

"What the..." Naruto breathed.

Just like that, the fight ended. Ryuzetsu froze, staring at Naruto in shocked awe while the ninja swarmed her. Before they could get there, Naruto and Suigetsu both appeared on either side of her, slashing their swords, Suigetsu smashing the ninja away with the flat side of his blade and Naruto blasting them back with his Double-Edged Swords. Ryuzetsu stared at Naruto for another moment before throwing her arms around him and shouting something about being happy he was okay.

"I'm fine," Naruto stated extracting her arms from around his neck. "But I've got something to take care of so you need to go wait with Hinata and the others."

Ryuzetsu nodded, walking over to the others as the shinobi began to get up.

"Any idea how to stop these guys?" Suigetsu questioned.

"No idea," Naruto stated as Shion and Karin walked to the front of the group.

"Namikaze," Karin spoke, voice monotone and emotionless. "You will return. You will stay. This world is mine. These people are mine."

"Not going to happen freak," Naruto growled. "Shion, you really going to let this demon control you? I thought you were proud of being the Priestess of the Land of Ogres."

Shion stared at him emotionlessly and Naruto sighed.

"Then tell me, do you really want me to have to tell Taruho that you forced me to kill you?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Karin, please don't do this," Suigetsu pleaded with Karin. "Don't make me hurt you. Please."

Shion suddenly collapsed as Karin drew a kunai and charged forward. Just as she drove the kunai into Suigetsu's heart, his arms wrapped around her in a hug. She blinked, staring past him as the white faded from her eyes before looking up at him then down at the knife. She stepped back covering her mouth but he simply pulled the knife out, a small rivulet of water leaking from his chest before he reformed and smiled.

"No harm done," Suigetsu smiled. "And now I have you back."

Karin stared at him before smiling and stepping into a hug again, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What can you tell me about what happened Karin?" Naruto questioned.

"Nothing," Karin stated. "There's no way to undo it without being able to break through to the person being controlled. I doubt all these ninjas are in love with you Naruto."

"Shame," Naruto sighed drawing a pair of kunai. "Guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way Suigetsu. We'll apologize to the villages and explain the situation later."

"Kill them?" Suigetsu questioned, eyes flicking to Karin, the one reason he had moved past his killing obsession.

"Hell no," Naruto snorted. "Just incapacitate them. No need to send you into obsession again."

"Good," Suigetsu sighed. "Shall we then?"

Naruto nodded, charging forward as Suigetsu charged in the other direction, drawing Kabutowari for the mallet. Naruto darted from shinobi to shinobi, slashing them with his kunai and spreading paralysis seals over them as Suigetsu was leaving all of his enemies alive, if only just, with one swing each. After about five minutes, all were unconscious and Naruto had sealed the ones Suigetsu had fought as well.

"That wasn't too bad," Suigetsu sighed.

No sooner had he spoken did a thick fog appear.

"Hinata!" Naruto called.

A moment later, she and the others arrived, huddling around them as Naruto drew his Double-Edged Swords. He swung them in reverse grip, sending out a pulse of wind that cleared the fog and revealed the rift, wide open and with creatures spilling through. This time, however, everyone saw them for what they were. Hulking creatures seeming to be some type of bug at base with a set of wings like a grasshopper's, papery brown skin, of-white bone forearms like two foot long blades, two toes on the front of their feet and one on the back all tipped in an off-white bone talon, a pair of antennae on top of their head that were long and one piece, tapering to a point at about two feet in length, and all standing about eight feet tall.

"The fog turns them into whatever you fear the most, allowing you to kill them even if your greatest fear can only be killed by cutting off its feet," Naruto stated. "But with no fog, their true form is revealed. And much more interesting to fight."

"Why?" Suigetsu growled holding his sword ready.

"You'll want Kubikiribocho for this," Naruto stated putting his Double-Edged Sword away and extending Chakra Chains from his right shoulder.

They swung down as the creatures charged, some impaling the creatures and other smashing the creatures back through the rift or simply away from them, but each impact was strong enough to kill and each death ended in the creature being reduced to goo and dust. After a couple of minutes, the rift opened much, much wider as creatures began to pour out by the hundreds. Suigetsu drew his sword and Hinata charged her Twin Lion Fists, grateful that it was no longer undead Narutos that she was fighting. Suigetsu and Hinata charged, Naruto sighing and retracting his chains, creating a sword instead and charging behind them. When they reached the creatures, they carved into them and began to fight as hard as they could. Suigetsu noticed that Naruto wasn't using his clones like he always used to, and noticed that he was much, much faster and more skilled than before. After about three minutes, all three leapt back as the rift stretched still wider, thousands of creatures flooding through.

"Not going for it huh?" Naruto sighed. "Fine. Come on out boys. And welcome home."

He summoned three clones, one extending the Garian Blades, one drawing the big sword, Naruto drawing the Double-Edged Swords together in one hand and the Sword of Kusanagi in the other, and the last clone forming a pair of Rasengans that were now lime-green.

"Hah!" Naruto grinned. "God I missed these swords. Let's go!"

He slashed the Double-Edged Swords, blasting several dozen creatures and killing them before slashing it back the other way and sending a hundred Wind Swords out of the blade as his clones all exhaled a volley of Air Bullets. Then, they all tore into the creatures happily. Naruto spun and slashed, dropping everything his swords could reach, the clone with the big sword downing the creatures three or four per swing, the Rasengan Clone blasting groups of five or six with the full Gelel Rasengans firing a massive tornado out of the explosion that the clone was free to control and send spinning through the army of creatures. The Garian Clone was doing what it did best: using the Garian Blades to pick up creatures and smash them into each other or block attacks against the others.

Hinata, Suigetsu, and the others all watched the spectacle in awe, watching Naruto enjoy fighting on a level they hadn't thought possible, probably even more than Suigetsu had ever enjoyed killing. After a couple more minutes, Suigetsu charged into the fray as well, switching Kubikiribocho for Kabutowari, wielding it like a flail again but this time using the axe to attack with, the momentum allowing the blade to easily carve through opponent after opponent after opponent. Hinata joined in a moment later, and then Ameyuri and Omoi jumped in.

Creatures began dying in goo splatters and explosions right and left at a rate so high that soon enough, the combatants had forced the line of creatures back to the rift while a new pair of clones Naruto had made formed a Rasenshuriken almost entirely out of Chakra Chains and then hurled it through the rift at the same time as Naruto blasted the last of the creatures through it, killing them all just as the Rasenshuriken exploded. The Forbidden roared and the rift closed. Everyone cheered and Naruto released his clones, grinning from ear to ear.

"You seem happy about fighting," Suigetsu noted.

"I take great pleasure in ping a thorn in the Forbidden's side," Naruto acknowledged. "Don't you?"

"That was a pretty fun battle," Suigetsu nodded. "I don't know why, but fighting those things just feels so...right. If we had endless energy and an endless supply of those things like you did, that fight would never fucking end."

"For more reasons than one," Naruto agreed. "I only stopped fighting because I saw an opportunity to come back here."

"I'm surprised you didn't use Kurama's chakra," Suigetsu smirked.

"Didn't feel like I should waste it," Naruto shrugged. "If I have to use it I will but if not, I'll let him store it."

"_Naruto,"_ Kurama spoke up.

"_Yes?"_ Naruto asked.

"_Do you remember that jutsu you could never perfect before fighting the Forbidden?_ Kurama questioned.

"_I was just thinking we should give it another try,"_ Naruto chuckled. _"If it's as strong as we think, it may be our only hope."_

"You okay?" Hinata questioned.

"Just talking to Kurama," Naruto grinned. "He wishes he had been there to fight the Forbidden with me during that month. He wants to fight the creatures too."

Suigetsu chuckled then looked around then said, "Guess we'd better head back then. No point in hanging out here."

Naruto nodded and they all started back, pushing themselves to get back on the off chance a rift opened near there.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto Thirteen or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Assault<p>

Naruto landed on the wall and looked out at the fog completely surrounding Konoha. There had to be at least thirty rifts, far more than Naruto had expected the Forbidden to be able to create without killing the Shinigami. He was almost afraid of what would be unleashed but at the same time was looking forward to the fight. The entirety of the village's defenses were around the village, Uchihas and Hyugas being the best quipped followed by ANBU and Root. Naruto himself had one clone at each side of the village, ready to fight when the creatures started pouring through. Only, nothing did. They waited for nearly an hour and still the rifts simply remained there, releasing absolutely no enemies.

"Uchihas, go investigate," Tsunade ordered.

"Ignore that order," Naruto warned. "You go and you'll die."

"Suigetsu, Hinata, and Omoi survived," one of the Uchiha spoke up. "We have Sharingan. We'll be fine."

About fifteen from each side of the village made their way into the fog and then disappeared from Naruto's senses. After a moment, they reappeared and Naruto felt his stomach drop.

"I warned you," Naruto growled drawing his Double-Edged Swords and Sword of Kusanagi as the Uchiha stumbled out of the mist, all a pale grey, all with exposed muscles and bones, and all with completely white eyes.

"Undead!" Naruto shouted as he and his clones all extended Chakra Chains, beginning to attack the undead Uchiha with them.

The problem was that each and every Uchiha expertly dodged the chains, not suffering a single wound despite the sheer number attacking them. Then, they reached the shinobi, and the chaos began. An ANBU member sprinted forward, slashing at an Uchiha who caught the blade in his hand, blood dripping from his palm before the Uchiha stepped forward and sank his teeth into the ANBU. The ANBU shrieked in surprise and pain before going limp. The Uchiha dropped the ninja who stood up a moment later, mask falling off and the ninja turning around and growling at the others, now having the same white eyes and a chunk missing from his neck.

He sprinted forward, along with the Uchiha and the shinobi that were still around the village broke ranks, some moving to fight back, mostly the Uchihas and Hyugas, while most of the others turned and fled. Naruto and his clones landed on the ground, blasting all of the infected and undead away from the village with his Double-Edged Swords as the others shrunk back from the undead.

"Damn you," Naruto growled. "Kurama. It's time."

Kurama's chakra danced to life on Naruto, the cloak open into a full length coat and Naruto drove his swords into the ground, all of the Narutos creating spectral swords. All of them charged, tearing into the undead as creatures began to stream out of the fog as well. Ameyuri took her Thunderswords from Omoi and drove them into the ground, deciding to help Naruto.

"Lightning Style, Thunder Gate!" Ameyuri shouted, lightning shooting out of the sky and blasting the creatures around the village, destroying them and undead alike.

Naruto, who was also fighting with his Chakra Chains, smiled back at her, then returned to the fight, bisecting a pair of creatures and an undead before the mist suddenly cleared. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what he should have before. All the rifts had combined into a ring around the village and there was a sea of creatures marching through it. Just as Naruto noticed this, the troops all turned and marched back through. A couple of shinobi moved to follow.

"Stop!" Naruto ordered and they skidded to a stop, barely having moved ten feet. "Hurry up Sasuke." Naruto Clenched his spectral swords tightly as he waited but before Sasuke could arrive, the rift stretched wider, the Forbidden roaring from inside before a massive hand reached out, wrapping around Naruto before he could avoid it and pulling him back through. Then, the rift closed again and left everyone present in a state of shock, Naruto's clones all exploding into clouds of smoke, their chakra forming a ball and hovering above the village.

"Naruto!" Hinata screamed falling to her knees and sobbing.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Round Two<p>

Naruto teleported to the kunai he had managed to drop and sighed, ribbing his neck where the Forbidden's fingers had squeezed a bit tighter than necessary. He used Medical Ninjutsu to heal any damage he didn't notice, given he couldn't die here and wouldn't notice any subtly fatal damage, then looked up at the Forbidden. The inside of the Shinigami was, as always, filled with a thick fog and dark, leaving everything a dull off black with the Forbidden's glowing red eyes surrounded by circles of red light where they illuminated the fog. Naruto could see about ten feet before the lack of light gave the illusion of him being in a dome of empty air with the fog swirling around him. Thankfully this was nothing new to him. He drew his Double-Edged Swords and swung, clearing the fog around him, allowing the area to briefly lighten and reveal that he was standing on a floating chunk of ground surrounded by dozens upon dozens more forming a ring floating around and slowly circling the Forbidden.

"Upset stomach huh Shinigami?" Naruto grinned.

_"Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki,"_ the Forbidden's volcanic-eruption-esque voice thundered inside Naruto's head, addressing him by the name it had given him when Naruto had told him the names of both his parents. _"You have become quite a nuisance."_

"I try," Naruto smiled.

_"It was bad enough when you were blocking my attempt to create portals out, but now you are taking it upon yourself to block my hordes from using them," _the Forbidden snarled. _"I've had enough. This time, I will tear your body into shreds, leaving only your eyes, so that you may watch as I drag your friends one by one through a portal and convert them to my legions, then unleash them on the world!"_

He began to laugh but stopped when Naruto fired Air Bullets into his eye, making his blood spray out. The Forbidden roared in rage and held a hand over his eye, then moved it away, his eye fully restored. Then, his hand swiped out of the fog at Naruto. Naruto leapt sideways, his sensory abilities allowing him to more or less see through the fog. He landed on another chunk of stone as the one he had been on was smashed and grinned.

"Come now Freak," Naruto laughed. "Don't tell me you forgot who you were up against already."

_"You bastard," _the Forbidden snarled. _"I did not forget. Observe."_

The ground below Naruto suddenly lit up red as a seal spread under him. Suddenly he was unable to move his body and the Forbidden began to laugh.

_"That seal is very useful, isn't it?"_ the Forbidden laughed. _"Now you die!"_

He raised his hand but stopped as Naruto began to tremble, struggling to bring his hands together. He watched as Naruto formed the Tiger seal, then Rat, then Ram before gripping his right wrist with his left hand and held his right palm downward.

_"What are you doing?"_ the Forbidden demanded.

"Ob...serve," Naruto grunted, struggling to move. "Kai!"

Pure chakra blasted out of his hand, reducing the chunk of rubble he was standing on to dust and breaking the seal. He grinned, remembering his trip to the alternate dimension where Menma had used that same ability, as well as the ability to fly, as Naruto now was.

_"What!?"_ the Forbidden shouted. _"When did you learn that!?"_

"Oh I'm not done yet," Naruto grinned. _"Are they ready Kurama?"_

_"I never thought we'd actually get to test our version but yes, they're ready,"_ Kurama confirmed and Naruto grinned.

_Thank you Menma,_ Naruto thought forming the Tiger seal as Kurama did the same inside Naruto. "Nine Masked Beasts. Golden Snake, Black Tortoise, Azure Dragon, White Tiger, Vermillion Bird, Souther Sage, Grim Reaper, Northern Sage, Celestial Maiden!"

The same seal as Menma had created formed over Naruto and the nine puppets all shot out of it, forming a line around Naruto. He grinned as he surveyed them. Kurama had made the puppets out of his own chakra, the result was that everyone of the puppets was comparable to Nagato's Asura Path.

"Why don't you bring out your new troops so we can get this over with, hm?" Naruto questioned.

The Forbidden roared and the fog cleared, revealing that all of the chunks of stone had moved around Naruto now and were covered with both the Forbidden's bug creatures and the missing shinobi, all of which had become zombies.

"Shame I wasn't here sooner," Naruto sighed. "Alright then, shall we begin?"

The puppets all shot in different directions, attacking the zombies and insects, tearing into them as Naruto extended his chakra chains, the chains swinging around and bashing the zombies and creatures, not killing them but crippling them to the point of them no longer being a threat. After a couple of minutes, Naruto's puppets retreated to his sides, forming a group around him in the air and watching the remaining creatures which were growing out of the chunks of stone, standing on every side. Naruto sighed, retracting his chakra chains and looked to the Forbidden.

"This fight is getting us nowhere," Naruto pointed out. "Get rid of the creatures and you and me can fight each other."

_"Perhaps that would speed up the process, but that also means that you and I would have to fight each other, and would leave me unable to focus on getting out of here,"_ the Forbidden stated. _"No, I like it this way."_

Naruto sighed and floated a little higher as his puppets all floated lower, giving him enough room.

"Uzumaki Secret Technique, Blade Rain!"

He began creating and firing spectral swords as fast as he could, each blade streaking through the air and then tearing through an insect creature before they could react, a thousand blades being released in two seconds, leaving absolutely nothing left of the creatures or the chunks of stone they had been on. A fine dust filled the area now and Naruto drew his Double-Edged Swords and swung them, clearing it and putting his swords away again. The Forbidden growled in frustration before Naruto held his right arm out to his side, wind gathering around his hand before extending outward and forming a green-tinted blade with a small, barely visible cyclone swirling around it.

"Wind Rapier," Naruto growled pointing the blade at the Forbidden. "I meant to try this out last time."

The blade shot forward, extending in a blur until it hit the Forbidden, and smashed through his skin, his blood spilling out of him and falling into the void below them as Naruto's blade shattered. The Forbidden healed itself then opened its mouth.

_"You want to fight me directly?"_ the Forbidden growled. _"Fine. Come at me! Torrent of Blades!"_

A swarm of massive spinning blades made out of Dark-Chakra-laced wind shot out of its mouth at Naruto and he flew into the air, the blades shooting past below him before Naruto flipped and flew forward, forming a spectral sword in his right hand as he extended his chakra chains and bound the Forbidden.

_"Foolish human!"_ the Forbidden roared.

It raised its hands, breaking out of Naruto's chains instantly but Naruto still reached its eye and slashed it, carving it open before holding his hand out to it.

"Kai!" Naruto shouted sending a blast of chakra into it and obliterating a good portion of the inside of the Forbidden's head.

The Forbidden leaned back, holding a hand over its eye and screaming as its other eye squeezed closed and it slashed at Naruto. Naruto drew his big sword and streamed his chakra along it, blocking the Forbidden's claws and stopping them as his Grim Reaper puppet flew over him, slashing at the Forbidden's exposed gums. the scythe tore a long gash into its gums, its thick black blood sprayed out, missing the puppet by an inch and falling into the void as the Forbidden roared again.

"Not doing so well this time huh?" Naruto grinned. "And the more chakra I expend here the stronger I still get."

The Forbidden roared, the sound deafening as it turned on the puppets, exhaling a dozen blades which shredded the puppets. Naruto growled in annoyance as the Forbidden turned back on Naruto.

_"DIE! ! !" _the Forbidden seethed.

It opened its mouth, a pitch black Pressure Damage forming as the dimension around them began to shake and blur.

"Fuck!" Naruto shouted holding out both hands and tapping into Kurama's chakra. "Stop that!"

He and Kurama together formed a Tailed Beast Ball with exactly five hundred percent of their chakra in it and fired it at the Forbidden's open mouth. Their Tailed Beast Ball connected with the Forbidden's Pressure Damage and forced it backward into the Forbidden's throat, making the Forbidden instinctively close its mouth, resulting in both jutsus exploding inside the Forbidden. Its snout was blasted into goo along with a large portion of its face, the front of its throat, and burned its entire torso's front.

_"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" _the Forbidden roared inside Narutos mind as it began to regenerate._ "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME! ! !"_

"You were going to kill the Shinigami," Naruto stated. "I had to stop you."

The Forbidden's snout began to regenerate last but just as it did, eleven wind blades shot out of its mouth, disassembling Naruto at his wrists, ankles, knees, elbows, hips, waist, and throat. As Naruto fell, he screamed in pain, screaming the entire way down until he crashed down on a ground he didn't even know existed. The stone hurt and left his head as little more than mush with just enough left for one eye to be partially intact, leaving him his sight. One hand was also undamaged so Naruto sighed and opened his mouth, allowing Kurama to extend chakra threads to the hand, turning it into a puppet.

_This is so gross,_ Naruto thought as his hand began crawling around on its finger tips like a spider, healing his individual body parts before beginning to try to get them into place to reattach them. _I'm so going to have to tell Kankuro about this. i'm a better puppet master than him._

Finally Kurama managed to get Naruto relatively back into one piece and Naruto stood, moving around and checking his work. Everything was perfect with the exception of Naruto's hand still being on the ground, skittering around Naruto's feet. Naruto picked it up, Kurama releasing control and allowing Naruto to reattach it himself.

"Much better," Naruto sighed. "We'd better get back there."

Naruto flew into the air, rocketing upward and stopping when he was level with the Forbidden's head again.

_"You just won't stay dead will you?"_ the Forbidden snarled. _"I've grown tired of this. Do what you will. Any damage you do I can heal."_

The Forbidden turned away from Naruto, holding out both hands, claws extended and fading into nothingness on the ends. Naruto rolled his eyes, waiting until the Forbidden had stretched the rift wide open before flying through it and spinning, forming a Rasenshuriken and hurling it through the rift, blasting the Forbidden in the eye and making it shriek in pain, the rift snapping closed again. Naruto sighed and looked around, sensing that he was about a mile from Sunagakure. He headed that way and prayed that the Forbidden would continue trying to send creatures through first but doubted he would be so inactive after Naruto had escaped twice.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Jutsu Testing<p>

Naruto stepped into village and smirked. The Jinchuriki were there, Omoi and Ameyuri were there, Temujin and Shizuka were still there, Ryuzetsu was still there, Taka and Mangetsu were there, and the Hokage were there. Hinata was at the front of the group, however, and so was the first to reach Naruto when they all sprinted forward to greet him. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata, smiling as she buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing. He stroked her hair gently, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"You're back," Minato smiled. "You gave us all quite a scare. Your mother's going to kill you this time."

"She'll have to get in line," Naruto stated. "I wounded him. He's not going to wait around much longer. I think it would have been fatal here."

"How?" Minato questioned.

"His own attack," Naruto stated.

"Naruto, could we use that thing you used on Danzo?" Sasuke questioned.

"I doubt we could make one potent enough for that," Naruto snorted. "One would kill Danzo. Even if we could get the Forbidden to swallow a hundred of them, I think at worst he'd have an upset stomach."

"Are his insides vulnerable?" Itachi questioned.

"To attack?" Naruto smirked. "Yes. Very."

"Maybe someone should play lunch," Itachi suggested. "Maybe someone with Izanagi incase we were to die."

"It's an idea but no," Naruto said shaking his head. "Kurama and I have one jutsu we didn't get to use on him the last time and don't intend to show him if he can't die. If that doesn't work, I'll jump down his throat and kill him from the inside out myself."

"No," Hinata said shaking her head. "You're not sacrificing yourself for a third time. You're done playing the hero."

"Alright," Naruto sighed. "Kurama and I need to practice, Hinata, Jinchuriki, and Sasuke need to help us get the chakra ratio correct. The rest of you keep an eye out for rifts. He'll probably try to distract us while he breaks free."

Everyone nodded and scattered but Naruto stopped looking toward the Hokage's office.

"I'll meet you all in the field three miles out of the village," Naruto stated before teleporting away.

He reappeared in the Hokage's office where Minato was waiting.

"I was wondering when you'd ask," Minato stated smiling. "How long?"

"Say, one month," Naruto stated. "I should be able to lure him out by then. If I do, we'll either kill him and I'll actually survive to then this time, or we'll all die and it won't matter."

Minato nodded and Naruto turned to leave.

"You've become quite the cynic," Minato noted. "I don't remember you ever being so cold and calculating."

"If that's what it takes to kill this thing and keep Hinata safe, it's a small price to pay," Naruto stated. "After this is over, I'll be me again."

And with that, he teleported to the edge of the city and left. When he reached the field, the Jinchuriki were all in their highest cloak forms and Hinata and Sasuke were off to one side.

"We suspect it'll be extremely destructive if you think it'll kill the Forbidden," Yugito stated. "Therefor, your friends will stand over there."

Naruto thought for a moment then walked over and rested a hand on both of their shoulders. A moment later, boiling red chakra shrouds in the shape of a fox with only one tail appeared around them and they both stared in awe.

"It worked," Naruto grinned. "Excellent. I'll do that with the others before the fight. For now, you're right. So much so that me and Kurama can only do it three times before we have to rest. So, I really hope your Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan can help Sasuke."

"Me too," Sasuke nodded activating his Sharingan as Hinata activated her Byakugan. "Whenever you're ready."

Naruto tapped Into Kurama's chakra, the cloak splitting down the middle instantly, then took a horse stance with his hands in front of him, palms up. Two chakra arms extended from his shoulder, hovering over his own hands as a Rasengan that looked like a Super-Mini Tailed Beast Ball formed but it was clearly much, much stronger.

"What's the ratio supposed to be?" Sasuke asked.

"Eight to two, mine being the lower," Naruto stated.

"That one is seven to three," Sasuke stated.

Naruto nodded and turned away from the village, the others all standing behind him. Naruto slammed his foot into the ground, smashing it and making a boulder stand up as a target. Naruto slammed the Rasengan into it and a massive explosion went off, easily three times the size of Naruto's Tailed Beast Ball when he was using all his chakra. The explosion faded and Naruto sensed he had the Forbidden's attention.

"He sensed it," Naruto growled. "That's got to be one heck of a strong jutsu. Alright, again."

He took his stance again, looking at the massive shockwave crater before them, stretching easily two miles and being almost a quarter mile wide. He and Kurama carefully channeled their chakra into the Rasengan and it formed the same jutsu, but this time, Sasuke reported that the ratio was seven point five to two point five. Naruto simply let it dissipate and sighed. They took the stance but before they could try again, there was a massive, earsplitting boom and suddenly the sky overhead was pitch black with purple lightning flashing across it every so often.

"Damn," Naruto growled. "He's out."

* * *

><p>Read and review. Sorry about the short chapter but this story is actually almost over. Like I said, nowhere near as long as the last one.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. I remembered something I didn't put in the last story but really wanted. So I'm working it into this story.

* * *

><p>Interrupted Training<p>

Naruto watched as the Forbidden walked calmly toward them, feet creating massive foot prints as it walked. The Uzumaki and Jinchuriki, as well as Sasuke, stood behind him, all radiating fear as Naruto suppressed his own, tapping into Kurama's chakra. He created several clones, all of them extending Chakra Chains and restraining the Forbidden as they made Chakra Arms to help them form their Tailed Beast Rasengans. The Forbidden roared, breaking the chains, which the other Uzumaki all replaced. Naruto's clones sprinted forward and leapt into the air, thrusting their jutsus at the Forbidden. The explosion shook the landscape and the Forbidden roared in pain. As the smoke cleared, revealing all of the clones to have been destroyed, and the Forbidden unscathed.

"None were right?" Naruto guessed.

"Right," Sasuke nodded. "But still, there were so many. You'd think you at least damaged him."

"He healed," Nagato stated. "In the time it took for the smoke to clear, he regenerated whatever damage you did."

Naruto created a dozen more clones who repeated the last strategy, this time with Naruto blowing the smoke away instantly with his Double-Edged Swords. Again there was no perfect jutsu but this time they saw that the explosion burned the Forbidden, but didn't break the skin. The burn healed and Naruto sighed. Then, the Forbidden turned and slashed its arm, a rift opening and the Forbidden stepped back through. Naruto blinked in surprise, looking to the others who all shrugged.

"Maybe he was just testing you," Fu guessed. "Seeing if the jutsu that got his attention was a threat. He probably would have retreated through a rift even if you had fatally wounded him."

"She's right," Yugito stated. "He didn't even kill the Shinigami. He wasn't planning on hanging around."

"You're probably right," Naruto stated. "Since I'm no threat, he'll be a bit more inactive now. Let's get back so I can finish my jutsu."

Everyone agreed and headed back to the Hidden Leaf, where the Uzumaki all scattered and the Jinchuriki went to talk to the Hokage. Sasuke left to train with Itachi and Shisui, leaving Naruto and Hinata to continue his training alone. Hinata sat off to one side while Naruto formed dozens of clones to spar with, deciding to use what chakra he had left to practice what he could already do, rather than what he couldn't. After several extremely loud and violent minutes, Naruto finished fighting, having destroyed the last of his clones and sensed someone appear behind him.

"Hello Naruto Uzumaki," a male voice spoke.

He stood, turning toward them in time for a kunai to drive itself in his abdomen. He stared down at it for a moment before setting a hand on the man's shoulder to make it look like he was happy to see him, looking into the pale lavender eyes and seeing only hatred. He was glad Hinata was directly behind him, she couldn't see what had happened, though, she'd soon figure it out.

"Who are you?" Naruto growled.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised you don't know me," the man smirked. "My name is Rai Hyuga, head of a Branch Family of the Hyuga Clan. By now I should be the Head of the entire Hyuga Clan, but you ruined that."

"How would you be head of the clan?" Naruto growled.

"Funny you should ask," Rai grinned wickedly. "You see, I was all set to take complete control of the Main Branch. Hiashi and I had come to an agreement that suited us both, since I was nearly as wealthy as he himself was, and it was completely set in stone. Except, you just couldn't leave well enough alone."

"What did I do?" Naruto scoffed.

"You stole my right to power, the thing that I was promised, that I deserved," Rai snarled. "You stole my fianceé."

"You're the guy that Hiashi tried to make Hinata marry?" Naruto blinked. "In that case, I'm very happy that I was able to save her."

"Yes yes, you are quite the hero you little shit," Rai spat.

"Now hold on," Naruto growled. "Don't you get testy with me. I'm ecstatic it worked out the way it did but if you deserved her, why didn't you mary her in the two years I was gone?"

"You have that insufferable bitch Tsunade, Kakashi, Shizune, and even that brat Neji to thank for that," Rai spat. "Hiashi and I may have agreed to the marriage but Tsunade wrote a law that all marriages, no matter what, must be presided over by the ruling Hokage. Any time I tried to ask her to marry me and Hinata, she agreed then Kakashi demanded that she use that day to help him with something, or Shizune gave her paperwork, or Neji asked for help with some training. Your friends were very useful to you while you were away. I am the one that should be marrying Hinata Hyuga, not you."

"Well, that's a shame," Naruto growled. "But you missed your chance. Hinata is my fianceé now. You will have to go cry in a corner. You can't have her."

"Don't worry," Rai smirked. "I'm not here to talk you out of marrying Hinata. I came to take back what's mine."

"You're going to kill me?" Naruto scoffed. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Kill you?" Rai scoffed before laughing for a moment. "Heavens no. Nothing so gruesome. You see, you're not the only one good with contact contagion seals. You know, the type you put on a kunai that then spreads to anything the kunai cuts?"

Naruto's eyes widened as Naruto stared down at the kunai just as his entire torso began to glow blood red.

"This seal, is a bit unique," Rai smirked. "Ancient. Long forgotten. You see, this one makes it so that whoever is hit with it never existed. You will have exactly one day to see how you have changed the world. And then, you will cease to exist altogether."

Naruto reached up to tear Rai's head off but suddenly Rai was gone. The kunai was gone. The plants were gone, leaving a barren wasteland. Naruto pulled his jacket up to see the seal shrink down to the wound then vanish, taking the wound with it. Naruto turned around, crossing his fingers but Hinata was gone. He could, however see the Hidden Leaf Village. It looked like shit. Everything was made out of steel now and was dented, scorched, and broken in some places. Naruto saw a firework shoot into the sky and sighed. He _really_ needed to find Rai and make him reverse the seal.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Wedding Crasher<p>

Naruto leapt from one rooftop to the next before landing on a rooftop where he had a clear view of the new metal Hyuga Compound. A good portion of the village was present but what Naruto was watching was the couple on the balcony above them. Rai. And Hinata. She wore a beautiful wedding dress that exposed her breasts almost completely, and make-up. Nothing special, just what the alternate version Naruto had met in Menma's universe had had on. and the dress was something she would wear.

"Please tell me I'm back there," Naruto sighed looking at the Hokage Monument and seeing his father's face and Tsunade's. And Danzo's. "What? That's...shit Rai. What have you done?"

He turned back around as Rai and Hinata began to leap forward.

"Fuck no you bastard," Naruto growled hurling a standard kunai at Rai as he used Body Flicker to go to the ceiling over the pair.

At the last second, Rai leaned back, the kunai carving a shallow cut in his chest and ruining his robe. He sighed in annoyance and looked up at Naruto, whose face betrayed nothing but unrestrained rage.

"Rai!" Naruto growled beginning to lean forward.

Then, he shot down the roof in a massive cloud of dust, metal plates launching away from him as he did. At the last second, he skidded to a stop as Kurenai appeared in front of him, pale and looking nervous but holding a kunai in each hand.

"Kurenai Sensei," Naruto blinked. "Please get out of my way. I don't want to hurt you. My business is with Rai."

"I don't know what 'business' you have with the new head of the Hyuga Clan but I won't let you hurt him," Kurenai stated. "Even if I have to die to do it, I will stop you."

"I would never kill you Kurenai Sensei," Naruto sighed drawing his swords. "But you really don't recognize me do you?"

"No," Kurenai said bluntly. "You and I have never met."

"That's not true," Naruto stated and noticed Hinata giving him a funny look. "Can I have one moment?"

"Speak," Kurenai allowed.

"Hinata, please tell me you remember me," Naruto pleaded. "It's me. It's Naruto."

"Naruto?" Hinata blinked. "K...Kurenai...don't...don't let him hurt me!"

Naruto felt his heart begin to cave in, sinking to his knees as his swords fell to the roof, sliding away from him and Kurenai catching both with her feet.

"Get out of her Hinata," Kurenai spoke up. "Rai, keep her safe."

"Of course," Rai snorted. "What else?"

He led Hinata away and Naruto simply stared at a spot on the roof in front of him.

"She doesn't know me," Naruto said miserably. "I should have known. No one does anymore."

"Come with me, and you can tell me your story," Kurenai offered.

"I can't do that Kurenai Sensei," Naruto sighed.

"Why do you keep calling me Sensei?" Kurenai asked.

"I'm one of the Konoha Eleven," Naruto stated.

"The what?" Kurenai asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto tried.

"Uzumaki?" Kurenai snorted. "There hasn't been an Uzumaki in years. Now come with me."

"I'm not leaving," Naruto stated firmly, standing. "Let me tell you my story here, if you must know it."

"Fine," Kurenai nodded. "Go ahead."

"Do you notice that I look like the Forth Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"I did," Kurenai nodded. "Random coincidence."

"I'm his son," Naruto stated as Kurenai bent over, laughing hysterically. "I am. My name is Naruto Uzumaki by choice. Naruto Namikaze by birth."

"And I'm the daughter of Tsunade Senju," Kurenai snorted.

Naruto threw a kunai he had placed his seal on to one side. Her eyes followed and just as she saw the knife, he appeared over it. She blinked, doing a double-take from where he had been to him then turned toward him, picking up his swords.

"You're fast," Kurenai commended.

"I teleported," Naruto stated.

"Sorry, not buying it," Kurenai stated. "Now, about your story."

"When I was born, my father, Minato Namikaze, was going to seal half of the Nine-tails inside of me and the other inside himself," Naruto stated. "Be fore he could, the Third Hokage arrived and did it for him, also healing my mother, Kushina Uzumaki, who was the previous Jinchuriki of the Nine-tailed Demon Fox before she could die. A few years later, my father put an early end to the Uchiha uprising by arresting Fugaku and several others, causing Danzo Shimura to flee as he had orchestrated it in an attempt to take control of the village. I was enrolled in the academy and graduated one of the top two of my class with Sasuke Uchiha whose brother, Itachi, became the leader of the clan. I was placed on a team with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. We went tot he Land of Waves and defeated Haku of the Ice Style and Zabuza Momochi of the Village Hidden in the Mist. When we got back, we entered the Chunin exams and fought Orochimaru, the Snake Sage and third Legendary Sanin. He defeated us easily and gave Sasuke the Cursed Seal of Heaven. During the semifinals, Hinata, a member of your squad, fought her cousin, Neji Hyuga, who tried to kill her. I stopped him and he nearly killed me as well. During the third part of the exams, Gaara of the Sand tried to summon the One-tailed Beast sealed inside him to destroy the leaf. Sasuke and I managed to defeat him, if only barely, and he retreated. While we did, my father fought Orochimaru and was left in a coma. After several days of training with Itachi and Kakashi Hatake, Danzo attacked the Uchiha, killing five and taking their sharingan before myself, Sasuke, Itachi, and Shisui found him and another ninja, Kisame Hoshigaki, both of them being members of the Akatsuki, a group that wanted the nine tailed beasts to summon a massive power to destroy the world with. We fought but in the end, Danzo killed Shisui and stole one of his eyes. We drove Danzo and Kisame off and Shisui entrusted his eye to Itachi. After that, Sasuke left the Hidden Leaf to train with Orochimaru to become stronger, after witch he would come back for Itachi and me to try to kill Danzo.

"I was supposed to leave on a training trip with my godfather Jiraiya, the Toad Sage and a Legendary Sanin but we were delayed several times. Once to help the princess of the Land of Snow retake her home from her usurping uncle, once to help out new ally Gaara save his student, once to escort a runner in a race, and once to find a Bikochu beetle to track Danzo with. Then, aster Jiraiya and I left. After a while, we returned to help defend the village against a group of knights using something called the Stone of Gelel to form a massive empire. Once we stopped them, a friend of mine fused a stone with my hand, allowing me to heal others and eventually to return life to the dead. We left again and didn't return for two years. When we did, we almost immediately left for Sunagakure, now our ally. The group was me, Sakura, Temari, Gaara's sister, Hinata, and Kakashi. The Akatsuki had captured him but we arrived in time to save him. One Akatsuki member got away while the other was killed. When we got back, I healed my father, waking him from his coma. Then we left to help the Priestess of the Land of Ogres seal the demon Moryo. After we were finished with that, we went to the Tenchi Bridge to meet the Akatsuki's spy in Orochimaru's organization, where I fought Orochimaru again, nearly winning. We followed him to his base where we found Sasuke who told me his full plan to kill Danzo. He left with Orochimaru and Kabuto and we headed back. I perfected a massively powerful jutsu as much as I could at the time before we found more Akatsuki and went after them, arriving just in time to save Asuma Sensei. I killed one of them and Shikamaru dropped the other into a pit and buried him. About the same time we got back, we were attacked by a group of ninja called the Sky Village. We tracked them back and arrived in time to meet and battle the Zero-tailed Beast. After a very long fight against it, I won and went into the ruins it was protected, finding someone I had thought to be my friend, and dead, to be the leader of the Sky Village. He was actually an incredibly powerful shinobi who was capable of opening all eight Inner Chakra Gates and living thanks to something called Dark Chakra. After a long and painful fight against him Sasuke arrived and saved me. The man escaped, however, and we chased him in time for him to fuse with the Zero-tails. We fought and destroyed the Zero-tails along with the ruin and only barely survived.

"After all of that was over, we were sent to seal the Three-tailed Turtle, a mission that failed thanks again to Orochimaru and then the Akatsuki took the Three-tails. We did, however, gain a ninja renowned for her Crystal Style jutsus though, so it was a fair trade. After that, Sasuke killed Orochimaru, and finally contacted me and Itachi, summoning us to fight Danzo. We met him there, the fight already underway and began to help. However, Danzo had embedded the sharingan of his victims into his arm and was able to evade death using Izanagi. After a very long, very annoying battle, he managed to near fatally wound Itachi. Sasuke, who had absorbed Orochimaru, lost control, Orochimaru escaping. Just as he did, Itachi activated his Susanoo, sealing Orochimaru permanently in the Totsuka Blade. When we got back, Pein, leader of the Akatsuki, attacked and destroyed the Hidden Leaf village after killing Master Jiraiya. I was away training to use Sage Mode and returned just as Pein was about to kill Tsunade. I stopped him and defeated him then found the real version and freed him from the Akatsuki's true leader's control. The rest of the Kage called a Five Kage Summit, my father being the stand-in Hokage, and we all went to the Land of Iron for the summit. Along the way, we found another Jinchuriki, Fu, Jinchuriki of the Seven-tailed Beast, and brought her with us, offering to allow her to live in our village, since she was shunned from her own. She agreed and we went to the summit with her. While there, a man we believed to be Madara Uchiha declared war on us all and demanded the Jinchuriki be turned over to him. When we refused, Kisame broke in, holding my mother at sword-point. She broke free and we killed Kisame, as well as a spy that was in possession of a Byakugan, which we took back and that was later implanted into me. Me and the rest of the Jinchuriki went to an island, or, what we thought was an island, in the Land of Clouds to train, including the new Kazekage Gaara, so that we could learn to control our Tailed Beasts.

"While there, we found and killed the real Kisame who had been hidden inside his sword. Just after that, We were recalled to the village where I was sentenced to a lifetime in Hozuki Castle for attempted murder of the Raikage. While there, I aided a Kusagakure ANBU in finding a weapon known as the Box of Paradise that released a demon. After defeating that demon, I returned to Konoha, cleared of the charges, which turned out to be a lie from the start, and was promptly attacked by the Akatsuki, including members we had killed. During the fight, they summoned Pseudo-Jinchuriki, ninja that had somehow obtained Tailed-Beast chakra, giving them the powers of a Jinchuriki. Even with four Jinchuriki, we were only barely able to win. Upon returning to the village, Madara sent myself and Sakura to an alternate dimension where the alternate me attacked us. I was able to defeat him with the help of the alternate Akatsuki and the alternate me summoned the Dark Nine-tails. I summoned my own Tailed Beast and defeated the alternate me before Madara possessed him and attacked me. I was able to defeat him with the help of the alternate version of my father and we were sent home. The next day, I proposed to Hinata. The day after that, we went to Uzushiogakure where I had Sasuke revive the dead Jinchuriki and Orochimaru, who in turn revived the dead Hokage, the Third giving me the other half of Kurama. I revived the dead Jinchuriki, returning their Tailed Beasts to them with Nagato, ex-leader of the Akatsuki's help. Then, we returned and went to war. The Akatsuki, mostly Madara, had an army of undead shinobi courtesy of Kabuto with the Impure World Reincarnation. We sealed a large number of their troops, including a number of the old Kage before the top Thirteen decided to make their move. We met them to fight, finding out that one of them was Kiba when he tried to kill Hinata before joining his actual allies, and that another was the Zero-tails. The Zero-tails powered all Thirteen up and they summoned the Pseudo-Jinchuriki again along with a couple of other people I had defeated. After very long, and very taxing battle, I went after Madara with Kakashi, only to find out that it wasn't Madara after all. Either way, the man summoned a massive demon, called the Forbidden which began to destroy everything. Me, Sasuke, and the other Jinchuriki all tried to fight it but in the end the only thing I could do was use the Reaper Death Seal. The Forbidden then began to break out, allowing me to return and it's only a matter of time before he does.

"The reason I'm after Rai is that while I was training with a jutsu that I can only hope will be able to destroy the Forbidden, Rai stabbed me with a kunai that possessed a contact contagion seal. The seal removed me from history, according to him, and only he can undo it."

Kurenai stared at Naruto like he had been speaking another language for a moment before sighing.

"I wish I could say that I don't believe you," Kurenai sighed. "Parts of your story do seem to be believable. And you obviously do love Hinata, otherwise you wouldn't have been heart-broken when she didn't remember you. Come with me. We need to talk in private."

Naruto nodded and she led him away from the Hyuga Compound then away from the Hidden Leaf Village.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Peinful Reality<p>

Naruto landed across from Kurenai, who had led him to the same field where he had been sent here from and the same field he had arrived in.

"Alright," Kurenai sighed. "Now, first I'll have to ask, are you lying to me? And if you are, I will not kill you. I promise."

"I'm not lying," Naruto stated forming a Rasengan in his right hand. "How would I know this if I hadn't trained under my father and Master Jiraiya?"

"You wouldn't," Kurenai sighed. "Alright. Then I'll have to believe you. And you need to be filled in on history."

"This'll be faster with Sasuke," Naruto stated. "Where is he?"

"Dead?" Kurenai stated.

"Huh?" Naruto gaped. "He's...how?"

"Let me start from the beginning, based on what you told me," Kurenai sighed. "First, Lord Minato's wife died as a result of the Nine-tails being released. Lord Minato sealed half of it inside himself and the other half inside of her, saving the village from death. Lord Third took over as Hokage in his stead. Years later, Itachi Uchiha massacred his entire clan, leaving only Sasuke alive. That was probably the Uchiha uprising you mentioned. Danzo I had never heard of for a long time. As for teams, Sakura Haruno was never a ninja. She is just some slut that offers herself to a dozen shinobi on a regular basis. There was never a mission in the Land of Waves, so as far as I know, Zabuza and this Haku person are both still alive. Sasuke Uchiha was the only person in his year to enter the Chunin exams, the others taking it the next year, and yes, Sasuke did fight Orochimaru and was given the curse mark."

"Hold on," Naruto sighed. "Me not existing kept Sakura from being a ninja and turned her into a slut? How the fuck is that my fault? And, what about Hinata? Her, Kiba, and Shino would still have entered, right?"

"They did, just the next year."

"While we're on the topic of Hinata, why the hell did she agree to wear such a revealing dress?" Naruto asked. "She was given a choice right?"

"She chose the dress," Kurenai stated making Naruto's jaw bounce off the ground. "I don't know what she's like in your world, but here, that's probably one of the most...conservative outfits I've ever seen her in. There have been days when she wears only a miniskirt and her sweatshirt, which is always open."

"Whoa whoa whoa," Naruto said waving his hands. "Hinata's a slut? What the hell? How the flying fuck is that my fault!?"

"I would assume in your world she tried to be a better person for you," Kurenai guessed. "May I continue?"

"About history sure," Naruto nodded.

"Thank you," Kurenai smirked. "Now, When Gaara of the Sand attacked the Hidden Leaf, Sasuke and Sasuke alone attempted to fight him. In the end, Sasuke died from his wounds but not before killing Gaara."

"Gaara's dead too?" Naruto groaned. "Fuck! And I suppose you didn't save Fu? Or Killer B?"

"Never heard of them," Kurenai shrugged. "So, no. The Third Hokage was the one to fight Orochimaru and died doing so. Danzo never attacked, because he was never a criminal to our village. The I've never heard of the Princess of the Land of Snow, no one ever went after a Bikochu, no one was ever taken from the Hidden Sand Village that I'm aware of, and I don't know anything about a race. There was a group of knights trying to conquer everything using some type of stone as a power source. They obliterated the Hidden Sand Village then were wiped out when fighting us."

"You killed Haido?" Naruto asked. "Their leader? He wore one of the stones in a glove to give himself massive power."

"I don't remember anyone like that no," Kurenai said shaking her head. "But maybe someone else beat him. Probably Kakashi or Guy. Now that I think about it, though, I thought the leader was named Temujin. He was killed by Lady Tsunade after Jiraiya went after her and helped her defeat Orochimaru, though, not indefinitely."

"I see," Naruto sighed. "What else?"

"Well," Kurenai said thoughtfully. "I don't know anyone claiming to be from the Akatsuki but Itachi returned with black robes with red clouds and Kisame was with him. Might Guy, Kakashi, and myself killed Kisame but Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade had to help us in order to defeat Itachi. When Moryo escaped, he was eventually stopped by Master Jiraiya and Orochimaru working together, both in something called Sage Mode, the same thing you fought Pein in. A couple of years later, Asuma was killed by a pair of ninja that were both seemingly immortal. Kakashi led Asuma's team against the two to stop them from killing anyone else and they were eventually stopped but only after Shikamaru and Choji were both killed. When the Sky Ninja attacked, they destroyed the entire village, killing countless people. A group of our strongest shinobi were sent after them while Hinata, Might Guy's Jutsu expert Lee, his Taijutsu expert Tenten, and his weapons specialist Neji all went with a famous doctor named Shinno and his student to save her village. They were too late but did arrive in time to fight Shinno, who turned out to be the leader of the Sky Village. He was in command of a leech thing that gave him power, probably the Zero-tails by your story, and he and the leech only died because Neji and Tenten stayed behind and destroyed the base they were all in while Lee and Hinata escaped. We never had a mission regarding the Three-tails, so it's probably still out there-"

"The Akatsuki have it then," Naruto stated. "Of course."

"Maybe," Kurenai shrugged. "Master Jiraiya was killed by six people who all had matching eyes, not long after-"

"Pein," Naruto interrupted. "He has the Rinnegan and uses it to control six puppets."

"Yeah," Kurenai nodded. "Anyway, they attacked and destroyed the Hidden Leaf Village then killed Lady Tsunade and several others. Kakashi was nearly killed but was saved by Lee, who sacrificed his own life to do it. Before the shinobi could kill everyone else, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Danzo arrived, along with a massive army of Orochimaru's test subjects, four of which had cursed seals and a second level to them. They all attacked the six shinobi and at first it looked like they would win but in the end, the only survivor was Lord Danzo."

"Lord Danzo?" Naruto asked before looking at the mountain again. "Right. Hokage. Well, did anyone go after the real Pein? Or Konan?"

"If you mean the woman that can turn into paper, yes, she was killed when she tried to help the six shinobi," Kurenai stated. "As for the seventh, no. We assumed it was just the six."

"Shit," Naruto groaned. "Then he's still plotting revenge for-"

He was interrupted by an explosion and he and Kurenai instantly hurried toward it, finding Nagato standing a short distance away, rods extending from his back but body mostly regenerated, a Leaf Village shinobi clutched in his hand, the shinobi withered away to skin and bones.

"Nagato," Naruto began, raising his hands. "Don't do this. Let's talk. Please."

"Get out of my way, boy," Nagato snarled. "Actually, don't. By that headband, this is your village. So you are my enemy. You will die too."

"That is an exceedingly bad idea," Naruto warned. "Please listen to me. I'm an Uzumaki, just like you. Except my family are the direct descendants of the Uzumaki Clan leader. I'm stronger than you, even with those eyes."

"A survivor?" Nagato growled. "Well, it doesn't matter. Whether you're telling the truth or not, I will destroy the Leaf. If you defend them, you die."

"Konan's dead, right?" Naruto asked. "You're trying to avenge her, right? But the people that killed her are dead. And even if they weren't, would she really want you to obliterate everyone here in her name? Would she really want you to murder all these people? I know it hurts. The person I love was taken from me less than a day ago. But that doesn't make mass genocide okay. Please, don't do this, for Konan."

"KONAN IS GONE! ! !" Nagato raged, hands curling into fists, the Leaf shinobi's body falling to the ground as tears rolled down Nagato's face. "She's dead! And those fuckers in that village are the cause! I will kill them! Now step aside or join them! You are no Uzumaki!"

"Nagato," Naruto sighed. "I really was hoping to avoid this."

He formed several spectral blades and fired them at Nagato.

"Almighty Push!" Nagato shouted, deflecting the blades and blasting Kurenai backward into the wall, knocking her to the ground but not hard enough to do any real damage, since Naruto was in front of her and had withstood the blast, looking like nothing had hit him but a strong gust of wind. "That's...impossible. You're...you truly are an Uzumaki."

"I'll give you one more chance to walk away Nagato," Naruto warned. "If you continue to try to harm my village, I will kill you. I am far stronger than you Nagato. Please, don't make me kill my own clan member."

"I don't care who you are," Nagato growled. "No one will stop me!"

He broke off and hurled a piece of the chakra disruptors in his back at Naruto.

"Damn," Naruto said flatly drawing his sword and slashing it out of the air. "Have it your way then."

Chakra chains shot out of the back of his right shoulder, where they always did, then shot at Nagato.

"Once and again," Nagato growled holding his hands out in front of himself. "Almighty Push!"

A dark green sphere of chakra formed around Nagato but the chakra chains smashed through instantly, the spear heads on the tips driving themselves through Nagato's stomach, lifting him into the air for a moment before setting him on his feet, Nagato staring down at the chains in shocked disbelief.

"You held back before," Nagato realized.

"I still am," Naruto winced before he held a fist out. "Goodbye Nagato."

He spread his fingers, opening his hand, and the chains all jerked away from each other, ripping Nagato into several pieces. Naruto lowered his hand, the Chakra Chains retracting, then looked back at Kurenai and sighed.

"Let's head back," Naruto sighed. "There's more I need to know."

Kurenai nodded and they headed back to the field in silence.

"Is Danzo still the Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Kurenai nodded.

"Is there an alliance between the villages?" Naruto asked.

"No," Kurenai said shaking her head. "Out of those left, all want us dead."

"Who's left of Sasuke and Neji's year in the academy?" Naruto asked.

"Ino, Shino, Kiba...what?" she asked when Naruto flinched then tensed to the point of forming fists. "Oh, right. Anyway, obviously Hinata's still alive. That's about it."

"What about Sai and Yamato?" Naruto asked.

"Who?" Kurenai asked.

"Never mind," Naruto sighed. "What about the Box of Paradise?"

"We arrived in time for Lord Danzo to seal the box while Rai Hyuga fought Satori," Kurenai stated. "He's a hero, here. Anyway, there were never any reincarnated shinobi or pseudo Jinchuriki, however, Madara did declare war on the Hidden Leaf. He attacked us directly, and destroyed most of the village, killing countless. Ino and Kiba being among the number. He killed Guy, obliterated the ANBU, and wiped out the academy and its teachers and students. Finally Kakashi managed to figure out that his Sharingan was somehow able to allow him to harm Madara. After a long battle, Kakashi was finally killed by Madara after severely wounding him. Madara moved on to kill Danzo anyway, and nearly succeeded. However, Rai intervened and managed to kill Madara instead using a sneak attack."

"Kakashi was able to harm Madara because it wasn't Madara, it was Obito Uchiha, the person who gave Kakashi the Sharingan in the first place," Naruto stated.

"That explains a bit," Kurenai nodded. "Anyway, over the next two years, our village rebuilt again, this time using steal rather than wood, and Rai was among the most helpful. Hiashi eventually arranged an engagement between Hinata and Rai and you showed up a week later, just in time to interrupt the marriage."

"Thank God," Naruto snorted. "Okay. If that's true, the only person for me to go after now is Rai. I'm sorry Kurenai, but I'm going to kill Rai as soon as I get home. I'm sorry, but I can't let you get in the way of that. This world isn't real, at least not to me. I can't let it be. I will return home. If not...I'll die."

"Wait, what?" Kurenai asked.

"I have one day here," Naruto stated. "Then, the seal will kill me, finishing erasing me from history."

"That's...oh," Kurenai nodded. "Alright. I can't let you kill Rai. But I can get you the chance to talk to him. In private."

"Thank you," Naruto smiled. "Oh, and have a medical ninja waiting. I intend to ask him some very...deep, questions."

"I understand," Kurenai nodded. "I'll have one ready. And Naruto, good luck."

"Thank you," Naruto nodded before Kurenai turned and left.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Way Out<p>

Naruto walked forward into the light and Rai grinned wickedly.

"I see," Rai sighed. "So you got that stupid bitch to believe you after all. Let me guess, you're here to torture me until I remove the seal, right? Well, sorry, I don't have that ability. The Seal has to be broken, not removed."

"How?" Naruto asked.

"You have to figure that out on your own," Rai grinned. "Try turning gay."

Naruto sighed drawing a kunai and walking over to a tray of assorted liquids in jars. He pulled it over to Rai and Rai's eyes widened.

"Bet you didn't know I asked Kurama how to torture," Naruto grinned. "One of the smarter choices I made. Of corse, that said, you removed him from me with that seal, so now, I'll just have to use my imagination. The sooner you tell me how the hell to get out, the sooner I leave."

He ended his statement by driving the kunai down into Rai's leg, making Rai scream in pain. Naruto wrenched the knife out and poured a few drops of pain enhancer into it. Ten seconds later, acid followed. Rai instantly began screaming in agony so loud his voice began to crack and fade instantly. Naruto washed the wound out and looked at the clock. He had been in this world for five hours already. He turned back to Rai and poured a thin line of acid up both thighs then put a drop just below each eye. Rai's screaming reached deafening levels. Naruto sat back and watched as Rai thrashed against his restraints, to no avail. Finally, he stopped screaming and Naruto stepped forward, picking up a jar and emptying it onto Rai's left foot. Again Rai's screams became deafening. This time, when it subsided, Rai began to laugh.

"You're a fool Naruto," Rai laughed. "Why would I tell you?"

"Because if you don't, your story ends here," Naruto stated. "Regardless of whether or not I survive, you won't."

Rai stared at him for a moment before spitting blood at him from where he had bitten his cheek. Naruto sighed, wiping the blood from his face, and picked up another, putting two drops between Rai's legs. Rai screamed so loudly that his voice failed and Naruto grabbed him by the sides of the head, squeezing painfully and making Rai look at him.

"Tell me how to break the seal!" Naruto shouted through clenched teeth.

"Alright," Rai mouthed.

Naruto poured water onto Rai's newest wound, washing the acid out and Rai sighed.

"You have...to...overpower...the seal," Rai panted. "You have...have to...feel something...stronger than...the seal."

"My love for Hinata," Naruto stated. "My hatred of you."

"Not just feel it," Rai growled. "You have to...have someone here...feel it to. The seal will delete you, unless it thinks you belong here. Then, it will cancel and you'll go home."

Naruto stared at him for a moment then splashed a jar on Rai and left the room, the medic hurrying into it as Kurenai walked along beside him.

"Did you find out?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. "It's impossible."

"Why?" Kurenai asked.

"I have to make Hinata fall in love with me," Naruto stated.

"You did before," Kurenai stated.

"No," Naruto smirked shaking his head. "She fell in love with me from the moment she met me. She had to make me fall in love with her."

Kurenai stated at him then nodded and sighed.

"Well, what can you do?" Kurenai asked.

"I can't," Naruto stated. "I can go find a comfortable spot to wait. I can-"

"Kurenai Sensei!" Kiba shouted running in, Naruto restraining himself from attacking.

"What is it?" Kurenai asked.

"Hinata's been kidnapped!" Kiba stated.

"Who and which way?" Naruto demanded.

"I don't know who, some guy wearing a white robe," Kiba stated. "And he went south."

Naruto was gone instantly, having teleported to a seal above him and was printing south.

_You will not be taking her,_ Naruto growled. _With or without he knowing me, I'm going to fucking kill anyone who hurts her!_

* * *

><p>Read and review. Short chapter to set up the next one.<p> 


End file.
